


happy nostalgia

by evantheworm



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 70s au you could say, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it really is just them being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: "But it was the first time I saw you smile for real."
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	happy nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship so I hope the characterization is alright. This is just pure self indulgent softness let's be honest here. Also I stole the prompt for it from tumblr. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Han leaned back in his chair, his legs propped up on the table in front of him. Luke rolled his eyes fondly at him, but followed suit, sitting down and folding his legs beneath him. 

“Hey, kid.” Han said, turning his attention to the short blond boy across from him.

“Hmm?” Luke answered tilting his head towards Han.

“What’s your favorite memory?”

Luke smiled fondly at his boyfriend and the soft sweetness of the quiet question. He thought for a moment before his smile returned to his face and his eyes lit up with happy nostalgia. 

“You remember that time we sat at the rundown drive-in theater in your shitty old van late at night, eating those disgusting french fries from the stand next to the petrol station with the broken sign and flat tire, that one’s my favorite.”

Han laughed a little, “My van was not shitty.”

Luke rolled his eyes again. “Yes it was.” He said, joining Han in his quiet laughter.

Han turned his head toward Luke again, “Why that one, though? It wasn’t exactly a glorious night.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Luke agreed, shaking his head. “But it was the first time I ever saw you smile for real.”

Han smiled a small soft smile at Luke. “You know, I think that was when I realized I was in love with you.”


End file.
